Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention relates to an article for cosmetically stretching and reconfiguring skin. More particularly, the invention relates to a thermoplastic, removable, user-customizable pre-form for an intra-oral article to cosmetically stretch and reconfigure cheek skin and a method for customizing the pre-form.
In today""s society, youth is a highly prized asset. The human face is an important element in projecting a youthful appearance, but it is always eventually subject to the effects of aging. More specifically, the external effects of aging on the cheeks include sagging, lines, wrinkles, folds, and depressions. Similarly, these effects may occur after extreme, rapid weight loss, or as a consequence of facial paralysis from health problems such as Bell""s palsy or stroke. A broad range of approaches to ameliorate these effects is available to the millions of individuals who seek a more youthful or aesthetically pleasing appearance. Among these approaches are surgical and non-surgical facial procedures, facial muscle exercises, externally applied skin stretching appliances, denture modifications, and topically applied preparations.
According to the American Society of Plastic Surgeons, of the 1.3 million cosmetic plastic surgical procedures performed by board-certified plastic surgeons in 2000, three of the top five procedures were performed on the face. A 77% increase in facelifts from 1992 to 2000 were reported, with 70,882 performed in 2000 compared to 40,077 in 1992. Surgical approaches such as facelifts and cheek implants produce the most dramatic and enduring results. Examples of surgical implants that are used in the mid-facial or submalar region (cheek) of a person""s face are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,901 and U.S. Design No. 290,877. Surgical methods are costly, require recovery time, may be painful, usually require more than local anesthesia, and postoperative complications may ensue. Among the complications associated with facelifts are visible scarring, injury to nerves that control facial muscles and sensation, and alteration of the hairline. Further, if the skin is pulled too tightly, the face may assume an unnatural appearance. Facial implants in the cheek are permanent, and are associated with complications that include infection and migration of the implant within the cheek. Further, excess scar tissue around a cheek implant may occur, causing the face to have an unnatural shape.
Less invasive procedures performed on cheeks such as laser and chemical resurfacing, fat implantation, intradermal collagen, liposuction, and dermabrasion are less costly, but the effects are more transitory, less pronounced, and repeat procedures are not uncommon. Despite the fact that a professional is required to render these services, the risk of complications still exists. Among these complications are scarring, abnormal changes in skin pigmentation, and allergic reactions.
With facial muscle exercise programs, the individual uses various devices to exercise muscles surrounding the mouth or other facial muscles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,357 to Hanna and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,610 to Miller teach such devices. Further, electrical muscle stimulators such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,480 to Morenings and U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,357 to Springer are each used to passively exercise facial muscles. No matter which exercise method is used, the exercises require time to perform, during which privacy may be desired. Improvement in cheek appearance varies, but regular, long-term performance of the exercises is necessary to maintain improvement.
Various types of headgear can be used to externally stretch cheek skin for cosmetic purposes. The headgear usually incorporates adhesive elements applied to the skin, upon which stretch tension is exerted. Examples of headgear devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,900 to Rich and U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,037 to Fausone. Despite inclusion of hairpieces or headbands, the equipment may be difficult to camouflage and is, therefore, typically used only by women. When using the headgear, adjusting the tension to achieve the desired effect may be laborious, time-consuming, and unable to be accomplished without assistance. The adhesive elements usually require replacement after use, and the skin is subject to epidermal stripping with repeated application to the same site.
Intra-oral stretching and reconfiguration of facial skin to produce a more youthful appearance by restructuring the gum portion of artificial upper dentures is also used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,980 to Acquanetta describes this type of procedure. The approach taught by Acquanetta is limited to edentulous individuals, is costly, and requires dental services.
Lastly, topical preparations such as lotions, creams and serums are directed toward minimizing the appearance of lines and wrinkles, some of which purport to firm and lift facial skin. These types of products vary widely in their efficacy and cost, improvement may not be immediately apparent, and reduction of cheek folds and depressions is negligible. Maintaining improvement derived from these products requires continuous use and long-term monetary commitment for recurring purchase. As aging progresses, effects of these products may diminish.
The present invention is an intra-oral article that is user-customized from a contoured pre-form. The intra-oral article is made of one or more medical or food grade thermoplastic materials that are solid at, or below, body temperature. The pre-form has a generally concave interior that approximates the contour of a buccal surface of a posterior quadrant of a maxilla or mandible, and an exterior that is generally convex with respect to the concave interior. The pre-form has a predetermined length and height. Further, the pre-form has a predetermined width between the concave interior and the convex exterior.
The pre-form is heated until softened, pressed against the buccal surface of the gum and teeth in a posterior quadrant of the maxilla or mandible, and removed from the mouth after hardening. The interior surface of the pre-form thus bears an impression of a user""s teeth and gum.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of non-invasive, intra-oral articles, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to utilize technology similar to dental technology to cosmetically improve aging effects on the face. Denture modification, as shown in Acquanetta""s U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No, 4,589,980), stands alone as a non-surgical, intra-oral approach to minimizing the facial effects of aging. This is not surprising, considering that this is not the chief concern in the field of dentistry.
It is the object of the present invention to have an intra-oral article that can be easily customized, and can be repeatedly heated and molded in the unlikely event a readjustment is necessary. When a customized pre-form is worn by a user, cheek skin is stretched and reconfigured, thereby diminishing the appearance of sagging, lines, wrinkles, folds, and depressions.
Once customized, it is a further object of the invention to have an intra-oral article that is quickly and easily applied and removed as desired by a user, with the full effect of the invention on the appearance of the cheek occurring immediately whenever it is applied, obviating the need for any maintenance activities.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an intra-oral article that is durable, does not require the services of a dental professional, and is inexpensive compared to aforementioned approaches.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to enable the user to avoid the discomfort, risks, and recovery time associated with invasive procedures to improve cheek appearance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an intra-oral article that is self-contained in a posterior quadrant of the mouth, with no apparatus about the head that requires camouflaging, so that it can be utilized by both men and women.
Lastly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an intra-oral article that can be worn by individuals with and without artificial dentures.
Facial structure is rarely perfectly symmetrical, and aging or health effects on the cheeks may be more pronounced on one cheek than the other. The invention is available in several sizes, and can be worn in from one, to all four, posterior quadrants of the mouth. This feature provides users with the ability to customize the stretching and reconfiguration of cheek skin to achieve the user""s desired appearance.
These, together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to, and forming a part of, this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.